


Like The Snow

by Kazoke



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazoke/pseuds/Kazoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker has some reason to be cold, but somehow softens up enough to have a heart to heart with Stan Marsh.<br/>.<br/>Disclaimer: i wrote this awhile go, i just thought i'd share it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Snow

A way to describe Craig Tucker was to say in some ways he was like the snow. Beautiful and graceful yet cold and in a way, mysterious. 

Craig was a bit of a loner, and chose to be that way. His sarcasm and harshness drove most people away anyway, so he tended to look to it as more of an advantage.

Craig was a tall, slim, raven haired male who rarely spoke, and once he did his voice was monotoned. 

The boy had just escaped the wrath of his nagging mother back at his home, and was out on a casual stroll throughout the small mountain town South Park. 

Snowflakes clung to his blue jacket and blue chullo hat, as the smoke from his cigarette trailed behind him. Suddenly, he paused examining a figure sitting up against the brick wall of the post office.

He sighed once he realized it was Stan Marsh. He had been in the same class as Stan ever since pre-school. But tended to avoid him and his group, because of all the trouble they where always getting themselves into. He hurriedly moved on, if Stan was here then surely thing one and thing two plus Hitler Junior were also. But as he passed he found two things which where strange with the boy. 

One, being that he was alone. Two, he had a depressed look on his face.

Craig rolled his eyes. He tried to tell himself he didnt give two fucks about the boy and him being depressed- but he was sensitive to the depressed stuff. He was especially used to it with his boy friend Tweek- well, deceased boyfriend. Tweek just couldnt take any of the pressure any longer, and pulled the trigger a little over a year ago. The thing with Tweek was that he was just a bunch of words, and not even complete sentences. Craig didnt even understand what the pressure was! And to be honest, he just got so used to it, he excused the pressure as some kind of feeling he got from drinking to much caffein.

Maybe that was why he was so worried about Stan? But, it was unlikely for the seemingly happy boy- but thats exactly what Craig thought with Tweek.

One suicide is far to many to deal with- even if it is just a distant acquaintance... Craig sighed, as he turned around and followed his foot prints in the snow. He didnt want to go through that again- the whole Tweek feelings again... It felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest then stomped on and torn apart before being shoved back in again. and the worst part was finding out what once gave you life, was now the thing killing you. And you where stuck with this broken heart.

Or, at least it felt like it was.

Craig slowly approached the boy again. He paused about a yard away from him.

"Hey." He said. "Whats up with you?"

Stan slowly looked up to him, he looked a bit embarrassed at first. But embarrassment quickly melted to irritation.

"What do you want?" He sneered, wiping his eyes roughly with his arms. Craig rolled his eyes.

"A Ps4, world peace, and a million dollars." He replied before sitting beside Stan. "The question is, what do you want?" Craig instantly regretted that. It was two forward- he might as well just had come all out and said 'What the fucks wrong with you, why are you sad?' But He had to treat this situation delicately. Especially since Stan and him where in no way close.

Stan blinked for a second before shaking his head. "Can you just leave?" He asked harshly. Craig, not looking at him, put out his cigarette into the snow. He flicked the bud away before looking out towards the street.

"Why did you come to the post office, out of all places?" He asked. Stan shrugged, realizing future attempts to shoo the teen would be futile. 

"Who comes to the post office?" He asked before looking towards the black sign on the inside of the window with the business hours printed onto it in white letters. It was closed.

"True." Craig agreed. He looked down at his coat, pulling at a loose string. 

"But why did you come to the post office to be alone, anyway?" He asked. Stan shrugged.

"Its kind of cliché." He admitted shamefully. Craig shrugged.

"Lots of things in life are cliché." He replied digging in his pocket, extracting his box of cigarettes and yellow lighter. He pulled one out, and placed it to his lips, before lighting it. "You can tell me. I wont tell, and even if i wanted to, i dont have many listening ears." 

Stan stared at him, before sighing in defeat.

"Its Wendy... Sh-she-." His voice suddenly got choked up as he uttered the last words out. "Left me for Kyle."

Craig turned to him, his face as blank as ever, but what Stan said certainly surprised him. Wendy and Stan had been dating for the longest of time and seemed like the happist couple- and Kyle was the best-est friend a guy could have. 

Craig took another inhale from his cigarette. He just guessed he wasn't that great at reading people. 

"She said... They just clicked, or whatever." Stan sniffed, blinking back tears. He forced himself to laugh. "I guess, thats the thing with girls. They suck!"

Craig looked back towards the road, taking a drag of the cigarette before blowing it out. 

"No. Just certain girls suck." Craig said. "By saying girls suck, your saying Clara Barton, or Harriet Tubman or Jennifer Lawrence suck." Craig smirked a bit before turning to Stan who was spaced out at the road. He nodded, but didnt utter a word.

Craig leaned against the brick wall, watching for a car that would once in a while zip by to occupy his mind.

"What was it like?" Stan asked suddenly, but before the puzzled Craig could answer he went on.

"Losing Tweek, i mean. You two were like the ultimate gay couple." He said. Craig felt a familiar stabbing feeling in his chest, before rolling his eyes as though his heart wasn't slowly killing him at the moment. 

"Oh you know, losing my boyfriend was the BEST experience EVER. Yup, i'd highly recommend going through it. The waterworks. The sympathy wherever you go. And my personal favorite- that constant stabbing feeling in your chest." He replied sarcastically. Maybe a bit too harsh- it was just an innocent question after all. And Tweek died a little over a year ago. He was sure everyone was far over it and Tweek was just remembered as That-Tweak's-Boy-Who-Commited-Suicide-awhile-ago. And nothing more. That angered him, he wanted everyone to remember Tweek as the person he was- not just another suicide victim.

Stan instantly felt guilty. Mainly for the question, but also complaining about his ex girlfriend to a guy who's boyfriend had died.

"Dude... I'm really sorry..."

"Forget it." Craig grumbled. "Its fine." 

Stan looked to the street awkwardly, he noticed it was starting to snow a bit harder. 

He started to think about Craig, the way he was cold and mysterious- yet sarcastic and witty. He never realized it, but Stan was a bit curious about him.

"Hey, Craig-" Stan turned his head to where the raven haired teen had once been sitting. But discovered him walking off in the direction of his house.

Stan turned his head towards the street once more. There was a lot to Craig Tucker that he didnt know- and would never know. But one thing Stan was positive in was that Craig was alone in this world.

And most likely preferred it that way, for now.


End file.
